Never Together Forever
by Subject37
Summary: What if Brigitte held the needle in her right hand instead of the knife? Ginger stays alive and has to deal with her mentality
1. Enter Infection

Brigitte grabbed the knife her sister had tried to cut off her tail with the night previous and held it in her left hand

Brigitte grabbed the knife her sister had tried to cut off her tail with the night previous and held it in her left hand. She turned around as she heard Gingers soft snarls at her, and then, the beast herself. Backing away, she raised her right hand.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, offering the monkshood cure. The beast snarled again, but almost in a way that said she _did_ want the cure. But then she changed her mind and started stalking her younger sister. B backed away and into the wall, she quickly veered into the space between her bed and the wall, holding up her left hand in pain.

"I'm not dying in this room with you!" she cried. Her left arm shook with the effort of holding the knife up to her sister. To her, it felt like her arm was asleep, or she had just woken up from sleep and tried to clutch her hand into a fist, it was almost painful. The beast of Ginger continued stalking her into the corner. Trapped she jumped onto her bed as her sister leapt at her. "I'm not dying!" she yelled again.

The beast jumped onto the bed and then at her in one quick, almost elegant (if that could be said of such a monster) motion. Brigitte tried to put her right arm up in defense, but wasn't fast enough. Instead, the implement in her hand went into Gingers' side. The beast looked at her in surprise, tried to bite her, but couldn't. Confused, Brigitte looked down to her side and saw that the needle containing the cure was in her sister. She realized what was happening and injected most of the bluish-purple fluid into the beast.

She shoved the monster that embodied the seven sins and watched in fixed horror at what was happening. It screamed in animalistic howls, writhing on the floor as bones cracked and went back to their smaller, human, counterparts. The large, muscular face mutated, the snout shrunk and the eyes seemed more humane. The paws cracked as they morphed into human appendages, the nails shrunk and turned from black back to the glossy white of normal nails. Every muscle, B could see, contracted and became smaller. The ribs crunched as they broke, vertebra snapped as they shrunk. The screams became more revolting, they were animal whimpers by now and human shrieks of agony combined. The skin looked loose, but wasn't as thick as the hide had been. The beast started looking more like a human Ginger, despite the little contortions of skin.

Shaking, Brigitte got up from the wall and crawled to her sister. The newly transformed human girl shook and cried, sobbing. B took her sister's hands into hers and pulled her into a hug.

"B," said Ginger, her voice sounding slightly different, deeper, "I'm so sorry."

Holding back her own tears, Brigitte took off her big grey trench coat and wrapped it around her naked sister. She noticed the needle was still in Ginger, so she carefully took it out of her. The effects of the infection started taking their toll on her again, she felt lightheaded and she collapsed on Ginger.

"Ginge," she said in a raspy whisper, "help me… cure me…" Ginger, already having stopped crying, took the syringe and put it into the younger girl's vein. Brigitte shook in her sister's grip as the rest of the monkshood cure made its effect on her. She screamed when white pus poured out of the cut on her left hand.

"B, it's okay," Ginger whispered, trying to calm her sister. Even though she had just turned back to her human form after trying to kill her sister, she had to take her role as older sister again. B shook and succumbed to sleep in her sister's arms.

While her sister slept, Ginger was in a mental turmoil. I just tried to kill B… It was the infection, she reasoned with herself. Or was it? Was she so adamant about the pact she'd do just about anything to stay true to it? Try kill her own sister, her own flesh and blood, her best friend? Fuck off, she said to a part of herself, the messed up part of her psyche, the part of her that loved the infection and welcomed it. A deep voice said to her, _You loved it. You loved me, I know it, so why are you trying, now, to get rid of me? _She banged her head against B's bed. _You are a psycho. __**You**__ made the pact, made your sister your slave and protector so that you can always have control. Having sex with Jason, you needed control. You're a control freak. You want so much stuff, and when you get it, it's not good enough. Are you so worthy to be alive? When she, Brigitte, steps out of line, you get mad at her. When you step out of line and she steps up to you, you get mad at her. _She's different now. I know that, now, and there's no way I can change her. It's for the better. _No it's not. You regret her growing up, you want her to be your slave forever. If you- _Fuck!! Off!! She's not the only person to have changed. I don't want her to be my slave. She's my sister, and all I want is for us to stay alive. _You're trying to convince yourself of this. _No I'm not. _Yes you are… If you weren't, why are you trying to reason with me? _

There was a laughter, cold and high, that broke the silence of the bedroom. It wasn't Ginger's, but it came from her mouth. It was the messed up part of her psyche that took over her body for that split second and laughed with a howling resonance. She was surprised, but covered her mouth so that Brigitte wouldn't hear. The voices, except her own monotonous thoughts, were gone, but not forever.


	2. Enter Logic

Out by sixteen, or dead in this scene, but together forever

_Out by sixteen, or dead in this scene, but together forever._

Why did I make that pact? Why was I such a control freak?

Don't listen to that fucking voice. You're different now.

You're right, why am I listening to voices? In fact, why am I even talking to you? I must be going insane…

No you're not, everyone does this.

Are you sure about that?

Yes.

Brigitte moaned softly in her sleep, startling Ginger from her thoughts. But when she looked at her sister resting almost peacefully in her arms, she loosened. A small smile tugged on her lips and then she decided to try sleeping as well. She lifted Brigitte onto her bed. Some of the strength resided inside her still from the infection. What else still resided within her from the infection though? Could the deep voice be the infection itself? Or could it be the messed up part of her psyche? Or even both? She shuddered at the thought of having both the infection and her messed up mind working together. Though, that had already happened, when she turned into the beast, it was the two things working together, seizing her mind and body from the inside. She decided that after she'd awoken she'd ask Brigitte to make her more of the cure so that she could be sure the infection was totally gone. But for that time, she was mostly concerned with sleep…

The sunlight tried its hardest to blaze through the curtains and into their room. Ginger stirred from her restless sleep. Her eyes felt fat, almost like they were bulging from within their sockets.

"B?" she asked with a hoarse voice. The small figure of her younger sister appeared from the bathroom, behind her, the door was still perched against the wall. It startled Ginger to think that she was capable of breaking the door, and that it was her blood on it, and she had scratched into the door. _I was only capable of doing that because of the infection had started intruding me with the help of __**that**__ thing in me._

"Yeah, Ginge?" asked Brigitte.

"I was just checking for where you were," the redhead replied.

"Okay… Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little sick," Ginger said, sitting up in the bed. "I suppose I should get dressed, eh?" she asked with a little chuckle. Smiling, Brigitte nodded her head, and then returned to the bathroom.

_Yes, Ginger, you should get dressed,_ the deep voice said inside her head. No! She silently screamed. Why do you keep coming back? _Why not? Besides, your reactions to me are always fun._ Screw off, she thought irritably. _Are you glad that you killed Sam? _Silence, then: leave me alone. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about the people she had killed. If the voice had a face, it would have been smiling in triumph.

Trina: she didn't regret her death for sure. But it had put them in a bad position.

Mr. Wayne: was he really what she claimed him to be? No, he was just a teacher concerned with the health of these two girls, annoyingly so, though. He was also going to do the worst thing the girls can imagine, tell Pamela that something is wrong with them. Was it reason enough to kill him though? Perhaps…

The Janitor: by now Ginger was just killing for pleasure. She implied that he was a pedophile, that reason wasn't good enough so she claimed that he found the mess so she _had_ to kill him. She didn't _have_ to, she could have just kept him out of the office. But, no, she decided to kill him. The two deaths at the school could have been avoided. She could have told Mr. Wayne not to phone Pam, but instead she killed him. The Janitor could have been kept out of it.

Sam: to her, he needed to be removed. He was keeping Brigitte from her by helping her mature. At the time she couldn't bear losing B to a guy, to anyone. But she realized something just then: Brigitte had proven to be with her until the very end. She was the one there to see if Ginger was all right, she was the one to get them out of tight situations, she was the one who cleaned up after Ginger, and she even infected herself to prove herself worthy. _But she did lock you up_, the deep voice said. A spurt of anger flowed through her veins, but then her reasoning came to her. Yes, she did lock me up, but it was to get the cure and for my own protection. _How are you so sure that she did it just for those reasons?_ I'm positive. _How so?_ She came back. She grinned at her accomplishment of shutting the voice up.

Shaking herself out of her mental conversation, she got up and went to the closet to get some clothes. She threw on a black skirt which went to her knees, a green shirt with a frilly collar, and a dark brown button-up hoodie. She reached to her chest, looking for something and realized that her bird-skull necklace was gone.

She walked into the bathroom, finding Brigitte tending the cut on her hand, then asked, "B, do you know where my necklace is?"

"You put it somewhere, I think in the drawer," replied the younger girl. Ginger nodded a thanks and walked out to the chest of drawers, finding everything was askew. She frowned, rummaging through their, her and her sister's, stuff. She found what she was looking for and wrapped it around her neck, clutching it with her eyes closed, her frown turned into a small smile.

_I remember when you guys found those skulls. Weren't you the one that killed those poor ravens? _No, she growled mentally. There was a cackling laughter that filled her head. _Is that so? Then who killed the birds? _I don't know, we found them dead out by that park. _What park? Oh, that playground that I came and infected you? _Ginger cried out.

"Fuck, B!" she said.

"What is it?" Brigitte asked concern in her voice.

"We have to get the fuck out of here."

"I know, but where are we going-"

"Who cares where we go. But the infection is still inside of me. I don't know what's going to happen, but hopefully it isn't strong enough to change me again."

Brigitte sighed and walked into the bedroom and then sat on her sister's bed. She wrung her hands in thought. Ginger followed and sat opposite her, also lost in thought.

What are you? she asked into the abyss of her mind. _I am you_, the voice said in singsong. No, really, what are you? _The infection, you idiot. _Tell me how you got into me. _When the werewolf, your supposed "Beast of Bailey Downs", attacked you. _How are you talking to me? _I talk to everyone who lets me. You wouldn't believe the things I was telling your sister's boyfriend, Sam. _He wasn't her boyfriend. _Is that what you think? _Yes. What happened to that part of my mind that made me so messed up? _The "cure" killed it. _The cure? _ Yes. It doesn't kill me, I can't be killed, but it kills the part of the host that wants me to be there. _What do you tell my sister? _Oh, I can't talk to her, yet. Her will to live is too strong for me, but not for long. The cure you injected into her has made her protective wall too strong for me to enter. But she will tire of you, and then the will to have me will appear and she'll go through what you went through last month. _No she won't. I won't let it happen. _It appears that the part of your fucked up mind hasn't completely died, you control freak. _I'm not a control freak, I know this is for her protection. Besides, I probably won't even have to, she's experienced with you. _Yes, but she doesn't know it. _She will soon… _I won't allow you to tell her. _You don't have control of me. _For now…_

"Ginge, I don't know where we can go," Brigitte said, breaking the silence.

"Let's pack up and blow," Ginger replied.

"Kay, we can use Sam's van to get out of Bailey Downs."

"I'll drive."

Brigitte nodded her head, and then stood up.


End file.
